


Critical Role Oneshots

by Blue02



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I promise most of it is fluffy/romantic, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks, rarepare, romantic, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue02/pseuds/Blue02
Summary: **Major Spoiler Warning!!!**Requests Open: Character(s) x character(s) only, AUs and smut also accepted at my discretion.Oneshots dedicated to Vox Machina.Pairings: romantic/platonicPercahlia!!, Vexleth!, Pikelan, Vax/Gilmore. Also rarepairs such as Vex/Zahra, Zahra/Kash, Allura/Kima.Other parings will most likely be platonic but I will consider any and all requests.Please comment and enjoy!
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this fully.

Hello, and welcome to my Critical Role inspired collection of one-shots and drabbles! I will be mostly working with the 7 main characters from campaign one (see below) with possible side character appearances from that universe.

Let's get some needed info out of the way, shall we? Then on to reading! So, first off...

This Will Be FULL Of Spoilers!!!!  
Book also rated M for Mature due to "strong language, graphic descriptions of violence, sexuality, and/or mature themes."

There are many triggers. If you got through the show, however, you'll probably be fine. I don't plan on getting hardcore Not Okay. 

PLEASE read at your own discretion. I will not be hurt if you skip a chapter. Look out for yourselves.

Each chapter will be trigger-tagged as I feel is right. If you feel I have mis-tagged, LET ME KNOW. PLEASE. I will fix it asap.

That's the important stuff, at least.

For those that know what CR is, you may skip to the end. For those that DON'T know what Critical Role is, I'm referring to the collection of uploaded streams of a bunch of famous voice actors playing Dungeons and Dragons. Campaign One is finished but Campaign Two still runs to this day!

D&D is a book, dice, paper, and imagination RPG game set in whatever world of your choosing. Sounds dumb, but in the hands of these people, it's something you don't want to miss. Trust me.

The main voice actors include but aren't limited to:

Matthew Mercer (aka McCree)  
Laura Bailey  
Liam O'Brien  
Travis Willingham  
Sam Riegel (comedy genius)  
Ashley Johnson  
Taliesin Jaffe (our gay Eldritch crow-god)  
Marisha Ray

Reminder, this book is full of spoilers. If you want to check out Critical Role, I recommend watching it before reading this.

Don't forget to leave a question/comment, and enjoy!


	2. Drunken Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina has had a long day. Percy takes a moment to appreciate everyone over drinks. Vax is sloshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: alcohol  
> Rating: fluff  
> Pairings: none (unless you squint)

After a long day, the members of Vox Machina are often seen at various taverns for good food, good company, and even better ale. And it's been a very long day, which is why Percival finds himself at a large table in the corner of an out-of-the-way tavern with the rest of Vox Machina.

Scanlan seems to have climbed onto said table at some point during the night and is drunkenly belting love songs in Pike's direction. Grog is chipping in when he feels Scanlan needs help, spilling bits of ale whenever he gets overexcited about an idea and gestures too wildly.

Pike, for her part, is grinning at them both over her pint of ale. Her face is a warm pink, but if it's from the alcohol or flirting Percy can't say. He figures its both. 

He also figures he should stop listening before he throws up when Scanlan suddenly belts a particularly foul line, causing some nearby patrons to gag and the three of them to burst into laughter. Pike nearly spits her drink, Grog definitely spills his, and Scanlan laughs so hard he falls off the table into Grog's lap with a yelp.

Percy rolls his eyes fondly and searches the rest of the group. Vax seems to be recovering from a fit of giggles, no doubt caused by Scanlan, and Keyleth looks absolutely scandalized. The look on her face sends the rogue next to her into another fit. Keyleth makes an indignant noise and pulls another face. 

"Vaaaaax," she whines, "Stop laughing at meeee."

Her pleads do the opposite of what they intended, and instead sends him cackling backwards to the floor. Percy snorts.

"What... are you... grinning at... rich boy?" Vax can hardly get the words out between his giggles, and Keyleth is failing miserably at not laughing at him too.

"The fool currently laughing himself to tears on the floor." The gunslinger quips back, eyeing the-- frankly impressive-- number of empty tankards at their end of the table. "I honestly think you got hit in the head and lost a few braincells today."

"If not from the fight, falling stupidly to the ground just now would certainly do it." Vex adds from behind Percival, causing him to jump and nearly choke on his drink. Keyleth cackles, dramatically falling forward onto the table with a thump and Vax nearly faints from oxygen deprivation, clutching his sides.

"Sorry dear," she giggles, patting him on the shoulder. "Didn't mean to startle you." She sits down beside him and sets a few freshly filled mugs on the table. 

God, that giggle. "I must've forgotten you had gotten up to get another drink." Percy splutters out over Vax's laboured gasps for air. He clears his throat and reaches for a mug to hide in, fighting the slight heat rising to his cheeks. Keyleth spots it and grins.

"My goodness, Percy, are you blushing?" She slurs dramatically, causing Percy to blush even harder, damn her. He very pointedly takes a loud sip and glares at her. 

"No, I'm naturally the colour of a tomato, thank you very much." He announces sarcastically into his ale.

"A very handsome tomato, might I add." Vex states. This time, he does choke. 

"Percival cool-and-collected-is-my-middle-name de Rolo the Third is blushing?!" Vax, seemingly recovered, pokes his head over the table to confirm, and his eyes widen with delight. "He is!!" He shrieks, falling over laughing again. Percy is mildly impressed he managed to get all those words out at once.

The gunslinger rolls his eyes fondly and downs his drink, sparing a glance at Vex. She's grinning slyly into her drink as well. Percy snorts. "Fuck you all." He notes, playfully.

"Anytime, De Rolo!" Scanlan calls playfully from across the table and Percy chokes-- again, gods damnit--caught off guard. This sends the whole table into a fit and he realizes, with a flash of embarrassment (can he stop blushing for 5 seconds please?), that Pike, Grog, and Scanlan were watching the conversation as well. He laughs too-- at Vax's antics, the rest of the party's mirth, and his own reddened cheeks. It feels good.

It's been a long day -- some of them had nearly died and Percy's injuries still hurt -- but he was okay with that. Vox Machina is his family he and wouldn't trade them for the world. As long as he's got them, no day will be too long to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love hearing your thoughts!


	3. How Do I Say This..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight looms on the horizon, and Vex can't stand her brother's sad doe-eyes any longer.  
> Keyleth, for her part, comes to a similar realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Vaxleth.

It was dinnertime in the mansion, and Vox Machina was gathered at the table. The cheer was quieter as the impending battle loomed over them, the anxiety hanging thick in the air.

Vex could see it in all of them- the worry in their eyes, the way each of them shuffled slightly more than normal - and especially in her brother, who's gaze lingered over Keyleth a little longer than usual. Vex knew her brother was head over heels for the druid, and his eyes swirled with emotion. Love, adoration, fear, hesitation... Then his gaze met his sister's and she realized she had been staring too.

His expression morphed into something softer, less guarded, and they both exchanged worried but determined looks. She made a point to tilt her head towards Keyleth. You have to tell her, that look meant, and in turn, he shook his head defeatedly in an I know, but I'm scared. She frowned, playing with the food on her plate and glancing toward the direction of her room - we'll talk more after dinner. He sighed silently and returned to his food.

The exchange took less than 10 seconds and she smoothly re-entered the conversation at hand.

Eventually, they all finished and parted ways, Vax following his sister to her room. She closed the door behind them and whipped around. "You should tell her."

"Vex..." He pleaded.

"No, you need to tell her- I know what happened last time," she continued, cutting him off. "But I also know the way she looks at you is similar to the way you look at her."

Vax's heart stuttered and he felt a sliver of hope bloom in his chest before his thoughts got the better of him and doubt crept in. He shifted uncomfortably in his sister's stern gaze. "You know I'm not good with these sort of things. I'm not good with words or emotion... I'd rather wait for her to come to me about it."

"She's more scared than you, Vax. You might end up waiting forever." The words were spoken softly and yet Vax flinched. A silence fell between them as the rogue struggled, eyes glued to the floor. The shadows seemed a little thicker, her brother slightly more difficult to see. He squirmed again, one moment easier to see and the next he was nearly impossible to spot despite her knowing exactly where he was.

"You need to be the one to approach," the ranger continued. "I know you both very well, and I know that she needs patience and you will be very patient with her. I feel like you will work well together." Her words caused him to sigh, the sound defeated but hopeful. He straightened and the shadows fell away slightly.

"Okay... I'll... I'll try to talk to her again." He met her soft gaze. "Thank you." She pulled him into a hug.

"You're both stupid. Go get that tiger." He gave her a small smile and slipped silently from her room and into the hallway, heading towards the balcony to get some fresh air for a while.

~~~

Shortly after dinner, a knock sounded at Percy's workshop door. "It's open." He called, and Keyleth carefully pushed it open. His back was to her, Bad News against the table he was hunched over currently. She shut the door behind her.

"Percy..?" He glanced back.

"Keyleth? I was expecting Vex, but you're a welcome surprise." He smiled at her, taking her in, frowning when he noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong?"

Anxiety swirled in her stomach and she tugged lightly at her hair. "It's about Vax..." She started, not missing how Percy's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do I need to shoot at him?" He ventured. She shook her head.

"No, Percy... I just need some advice." She paused, and he backed down and motioned for her to sit. She played with the cloth in her lap for a moment. "How do I tell him I like him?"

Percy nearly dropped the tool he was moving, then smiled softly.

~~~

After spending some time on the balcony and taking a deep breath to steady himself, Vax wanders to Keyleth's bedroom and knocks softly. "Kiki?" The movement inside halted briefly before footsteps approached the door. He braced himself.

The door opened and the druid peeked out, hesitant. "Vax?" She prompted. He shuffled nervously.

"...could we talk for a bit?" Now she was nervous, and also a little bit excited, but nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He padded into the room and she shut the door, turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer, staring at the floor and pacing. "Is it about the fight in a few days?" He pauses, opens his mouth, closes it.

"Sort of." He started quietly. "It worries me. This is the biggest thing we've had to deal with so far, and... And I'm afraid we won't all make it." He finally looks back up at her, fear in his eyes and pain in his expression. His next words come in almost a whisper, "I don't want to lose you."

"Vax.." She steps forward and embraces him. "I don't want to lose anyone either." She murmured into his ear, and he holds her tighter.

Percy's words echo in her ears. How do you tell anybody anything? You just... do. Easier said than done, I know, but just go for it. I believe in you.

She held him tight for a few breaths, then threw caution to the wind.

"Especially not you."

Vax tensed at her words and pulled back, searching her face, and Keyleth smiled at the poorly concealed hope in his eyes. "I like you." She explained simply, hearing his breath hitch before being nearly crushed in another hug.

She reveled in his warmth and comfort for a moment before his cautious whisper met her ear. "Kiki?"

"Yeah Vax?"

"...may I kiss you?"

Her knees went a little weak at the gesture and she nodded, closing her eyes. He shifted and his lips met hers. She swore he kissed her more gently than anyone had ever been kissed. He swore his heart would burst.

After a moment he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. They were silent a moment before he spoke up softly.

"I'll come back." He looked at her. "I'll come back if it means being with you." His voice was soft but deathly serious, and his gaze was intense but kind.

She smiled. "So will I."

He kissed her gently once more, as if sealing a deal, then pulled away and stepped back to give them a bit of space to breathe. She watched him, not letting go of his hand, her eyes wide. He grinned devilishly at her. 

"You look cute as a tomato." He remarked smugly.

Keyleth squealed, hid her blushing face in her hands, and laughed. He joined, his laughter laced with joy and relief, and she thinks she's never heard a song more beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love hearing your thoughts!


	4. The Old Fashioned Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets wounded in a fight and there's no magic left.
> 
> Requested by: lettherebedragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perc'aliah. Mostly hurt/comfort, but this one got away from me and there's a good scoop of fluff and some angst... Cuz Percy.

He collapses onto the ground, adrenaline ebbing.

_I'm alive._

The thought runs in circles through Percival's mind.

_I'm alive. We're alive. She's alive. We're alive._

He listens as Vax lowers himself to the ground with a hiss. The others grumble and groan in similar bloodied, broken states. Trinket whines anxiously.

_We're alive._

"It's okay buddy." Vex coos tiredly, likely scratching behind his ears. "We killed them all."

Stone giants and archers-- today Vox Machina has learned how deadly a pair they make. Large, heavy handed creatures and smaller, quicker, smarter attackers to pick off the weak ones. They had put up quite the fight.

His left shoulder throbs suddenly and he hisses, using his other arm to drag himself into a sitting position against the rock he used for cover to asses the damage. It takes more effort than he thought it would. Resting for another moment after that sounds like a wonderful idea, and Percy ignores the pain radiating from his shoulder while he looks over the rest of the party.

Vax is laid against a tree, covered in blood, and rubbing his side he landed on when he was thrown off the back of one of the giants. Keyleth is fully splayed out in the grass, eyes half closed and hair bloody and frazzled. Grog is sat cross-legged, stretching and rubbing at various sore muscles. He looks pleased about being absolutely drenched with blood. Scanlan is laying against one of Grog's legs, idly picking at the grass with a glazed look in his eyes and a waterskin in his hand. He's got a few good cuts from arrows and gash that looks like one of the giants grazed him, but all in all he's less beaten than the rest of them. He spots Vex slumped against Trinket. She's half turned away from him, but he can piece together from the vague movements of her head that's she's looking over the pile of bodies they've made. 

_She must be okay, then. Good. Good. Everyone is mostly alright._

Percy gets halfway through a sigh of relief before his shoulder throbs bitterly again. He winces and groans. Moving to press his hand against the wound results in fingertups brushing something familiar that causes a pulse of pain that feels like fire, ripping a yelp from his lungs. 

_An arrow._

"Shit, Percy. D'ya want me ta pull that out for ya?" Grog's low, pitying grumble causes him to look up in time to catch the rest of the party's attention shift in his direction. Vex immediately straightens with a much sharper curse. Percy, even in his exhausted, bloodied state, feels no small amount of fondness for his lady. 

_Ever my hero._

He's only given the span of a heartbeat to fawn before his shoulder screams. And his back. He thinks back to when he just barely avoided getting caved in by a club and instead discovered a surprisingly sharp edge of where two carving-strokes met.

"Percival?" She's knelt in front of him now, no small amount of concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

Despite the answer being evident, he attempts to soothe her. "Well," he croaks, "My shoulder is on fire and I think my back is cut to hell, but otherwise I'm okay." He looks her over as he speaks- she got some nasty cuts but nothing that'll need stitches. Still, to make sure; "Are you?"

Mild relief dances through her worried eyes as she takes in his words and nods in response. "Yes, but I'm tapped out- Keyleth?"

"Eh?" The druid shifts slightly, pulled from her trance.

"Any healing left?"

"Tapped out keeping you all alive." She responds, sitting up and shifting hair out of her face. She grimaces when she spots Percy with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "But I do have some healing salves somewhere, give me a second."

"I've only got just enough left for the mansion." Scanlan adds apologetically.

Vex frown deepens but she nods. "Grog?"

"You want me ta pull it outta 'im?" He questions again. Percy visibly pales. With no magic to heal it right after, this is going to suck. A lot.

"Carefully, and not till I've told you." She instructs, taking Percy's hand and squeezing. He squeezes back, grateful. 

Grog agrees and lumbers closer. Percy's grip tightens, trying to focus on the rattling of vials in Keyleth's bag. Vax appears at his other side with a piece of tough cloth in hand and an apologetic expression.

"It's gonna hurt a lot, Freddy." He notes softly. "Bite down on this."

Percy nods and Vex takes it for him. "Might also be good to hold him still for this." She adds, noticing the way his eyes are wide and breaths coming shorter. The rogue understands the unspoken request and joins her on the ground.

"Got them!" Keyleth cheers, quickly joining the group. He's quickly assessed and told that thankfully the arrow didn't stick in very far and missed anything vital by a good distance. 

"It's still going to hurt like hell though." She admits.

"As soon as we remove that thing we're gonna have to clean and bandage as soon as possible. Would be cleaner and easier in the mansion." Scanlan pipes up wisely from the back. 

The party pauses and takes half a second to look between each other and Percy. The mansion is summoned close by and Percy is awkwardly shuffled inside. A chair is dragged close to the door so he doesn't have to go far. He sits with the back of it against his good shoulder for support. The others set to quickly gathering medical supplies.

Vex resumes kneeling on the floor and Percy is glad for her presence. The movement from ground to mansion did nothing to help his panic but it did cause his shoulder and back to start screaming at him. He whimpers pitifully.

His senses are muddled from a mixture of panic and pain, but he hears Vex talking to him for a bit. He feels her place a hand on his face. He senses her draw back and then closer than before and he buries his face in her neck for comfort. She's still talking, trying to soothe him. Reassurances, he gathers, and he catches _"...see Pike tomorrow"._ He whines-- Oh what he'd give to have her here now!-- and a kiss is pressed to his forehead.

Some part of his brain takes pain, arrows, and forehead kisses and links them all together to remind him of Cassandra. He forcefully pushes the memory away, not now. It takes him a moment to register his name being called.

"Percy! Percy, answer me please." Vex.

He manages a grunt, but it seems to be a good enough response. "Percy, everyone is ready now and Vax is here to hold you, okay?" He whines and presses his face harder into her pulse point. After a moment, he nods.

Vax stands behind him and wraps one arm around Percy's chest and grasps it with his other hand, doing his best to avoid the would on his friend's back. He hears Grog move to stand in front of him and Keyleth squeezes his good shoulder lightly. Vex leans away briefly to put the piece of cloth in his mouth. He bites down hard.

"Ready?" Grog says. "On three. Ten, four, seven, THREE!"

Percival _screams_. It's muffled slightly by Vex shoulder, but it's filled with raw hurt and terror. The pain in his shoulder erupts and his vision goes white. 

In that horrid second, he thinks of Cassandra. Overwhelmed with newfound empathy mixed with rage and sorrow, he hopes desperately that she didn't have to feel the arrows coming back out of her.

He screams but it's brief-- the pain ebbs after only a moment into something more manageable than before. He registers his shirt being cut off of him and tears rolling down his face.

Then comes the alcohol.

First his shoulder and then his back, in quick succession. It draws another scream from his lungs but the pain isn't nearly as bad. Still, it's a lot to handle all at once, and he's vaguely thankful as his mind goes blissfully blank once more. 

He's barely aware of Keyleth pressing gauze covered in something against his shoulder, Vex rubbing her thumb across his cheek, and Vax stitching up his back. The almost rhythmic pinch and pull of the needle and thread are faintly familiar, faintly unsettling, but he's too warn out to understand why so he dismisses it to nuzzle into Vex instead. She's running her fingers through his hair. It's nice.

After a while he's sat up and warm tea is pressed to his lips. He's still dazed but manages to drink it all without much trouble, thankful to have the soreness in his throat ease. Vex glances over him, appraising, concerned but no longer panicked.

"C'mon Percy. Let's get you to bed." She wipes gently at his face again and stands, kicking the stool she's been kneeling on away. He glances briefly at it and then at Scanlan, who smiles softly at him. He sends the most thankful smile he can muster back in the gnome's direction before yawning.

"Those're da bes' w'rds anyone's said t'day." He mutters, letting her wedge herself under his good arm to take some of his weight. A few party members chuckle, relieved he's okay, and he can't help but huff a short laugh at himself.

"That tea works quick, Kiki." Vax notes aloud, grinning.

"It's mostly a painkiller, he's just exhausted." She responds, but she's smiling too. "You feel okay, Percy?"

His shoulder and back are only dull pains now so he nods, trying to say something along the lines of "Fixed me right up" but he's not positive he got all the syllables out. He's exhausted and nearly asleep on his feet. Vex smiles fondly at him-- he swoons a little.

"Good. Now go to bed." The druid instructs. 

He nods again but gently resists Vex's immediate moves to usher him to bed. She pauses, and he looks over them each in turn. They look back, mildly confused but smiling.

"Thank you." He murmurs, genuine and heartfelt. Everyone smiles wider and nods back at him.

"Get some sleep, Freddie." Vax says, gently but firm, as a mother would to a clearly tired but disobedient child. Percy figures that's kind of what he is right now. He smirks, then yawns again.

"G'night..."

There's a quiet chorus of responding "goodnight"s as Vex turns and half carries him down the hall to their room. He yawns twice on the way there and she wastes no time getting him out of the rest of his filthy clothes and shedding hers. Washcloths are fetched from the basin and they wipe down briefly before crawling into bed.

Percy ultimately decides that laying on his side will have to do and Vex snuggles into the covers facing him. He yawns once more and she takes the opportunity to poke his tongue-- that earns her a offended noise and he sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation so Vex does the next logical thing and kisses him. He hums in lazy delight and blinks sleepily at her when she pulls back, watching her fondly until she blushes and lightly boops his noise in retaliation. Percy crinkles it at her and she laughs.

"Thank you," he rumbles after a moment, "For being there."

"Of course, my love. Always."

His heart swells as she takes his glasses of his face to set on the bedside table. He's slightly saddened he can't hold her close because of his shoulder, so he shuffles closer until he can rest his forehead against hers instead. She take his hand that lies between them and presses a gentle, smouldering kiss to his lips. Percy blushes brightly and nuzzles against her with a content sigh.

_I don't deserve you._

He's out like a light shortly after.


	5. Druids and Moon Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth's moon-days are not so nice to her sometimes, but thankfully she's got a lovely boyfriend to help her out.
> 
> Or
> 
> Mother nature is a bitch but Vax is not.
> 
> Short, fluffy Vaxleth.

Keyleth roused one morning to a horrible, throbbing pain in her lower abdomen. She groaned and muttered a curse under her breath, wincing when the pain refused to let her stretch her legs. She curled into a ball instead. The movement alerted her to a familiar slick between her legs, jolting her awake with a curse and causing her to beeline to the washroom.

Vax knocked a few moments later, concern in his voice. "Kiki? You alright? I heard you rushing."

"Gimme a minute." She called back. The water shut off and the door was opened to reveal a disheveled druid, hunched over slightly in pain and her arm wrapped around her stomach. "Just had to clean up." She explained. "Moon cycles are a--" she winced again as her stomach grumbled angrily. "--bitch."

"So I've heard." Vax responded with an empathetic smile. "Come here." He embraced her gently, rubbing her back and she relaxed slightly in his hold. He smothered a chuckle as he thought about his sister throwing things during her moon cycles. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Keyleth smiled and nestled further into his neck. She really loves this boy. "A heatpad and pastries would be nice." She murmured. Vax peppered kisses across the side of her face and a lingering kiss on her lips. 

"Your wish is my command, my love." He said, releasing her and bowing slightly. "I'll be back before you can say Slayers Cake." He winked, turned, and disappeared from her line of sight.

Vax returned soon after with two enchanted heatpads and her favorite pastries, finding the druid curled in a blanket on the balcony. Keyleth smiled upon seeing him, scooting over so he can sit beside her. He handed her a heating pad as he settled and smiled when she sighed in relief. 

"Thank you, Vax. You're a lifesaver."

He holds her close in response, dropping a kiss into her hair and rubbing her back. The rogue's hand swipes a pastry from it's container and hands it to her, Keyleth groaning in delight when she takes a bite. 

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever." She murmurs, mouthful of food.

Vax simply grins.


End file.
